When It Changed
by Summermylife21
Summary: Summer Woods is the princess of England, along with her sister, Destiny and her best friend, Aunica. there was a huge bombing an Summer and Destiny got split up leaving Aunica with summer. Now, Summer is Ally Dawson, Destiny is Katrina Colling, and Aunica is Alana Blanchard. See how their lives are now with new people and they might even meet again. I don't own Austin & Ally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first story so this will probably not be very good but here it goes. Summary - Summer Woods is the princess of England, along with her sister, Destiny. there was a huge bombing an Summer and Destiny got split up. Now, Summer is Ally Dawson, and Destiny is Katrina Colling. Summer and Destiny basically lived in water because they love to surf. Now see how their lives are with new people. I suck at summaries but whatevs. I'll be doing some POVS with Austin, Summer, Destiny, and a couple of Dez and Trish. I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Summers POV**

_Breath me in, breath me out. _

_The music's got me goin' _**(1)**

"Allyson!" my BFF Cassidy yelled. You know that when Cassidy is mad she uses _Allyson._ "Where'd you put my straighteners?""Their in the third drawer!" I yelled back.

Jeez she can be a handful, but I love her. That's why I moved into an apartment with her, Trish, Kira, and my basic sister, Alana. Alana and I have a special connection. She was my twin sister and I's best friend and she was born a day after me and Destiny.

Long story. Basically, we were princess' until the bombing. We got split apart, Alana and I went to Miami, and we don't even know where Destiny is. We had to change our names. I'm Ally now and Alana used to be named Aunica (aw-nic-a). So, here I am.

"k."

My phone starting vibrating and I got a text from Austin.

(_Italics-Ally _**Bold-Austin**)

**Hey did u hear bout the surf contest?**

_NO! THERE'S A NEW SURF CONTEST!? GO SIGN ME UP!_

**Already did, ur welcome**

_OMG I LOVE YOU_

**Ik a lot of people do**

"Ally?"

_g2g Cassidy's calling bye love u_

**I love you too! :)**

Austin always says "I love You" instead of the short version because he thinks that it makes it count. He's so sweet!

"Ally, are you still home?" Cassidy yelled. " Yeah." I went into her room and she was in her basic jean shorts and blue crop top.

"Hey"

"Hey what did you need?"

" We're going surfing to make sure you win that surf contest"

" OMG am I the only one who didn't know about this contest?"

"Yep pretty much"

"I should've known, you only wear that outfit when you want to go surfing."

"You know me so well" she said.

"yup." I said popping the p while flopping on her bed. Kira was at Starr Records visiting her dad, and Trish and Alana were at the mall. We were all alone." Come on let's go already" she said pulling me up. " Okay okay let me get my surfboard" I grabbed it and we hopped in the truck reserved for when we go surfing.

_"Call me, Call me, Call me, Miss Movin' On" _we sang in the car. Oh my gosh Fifth Harmony **(2)** is amazing.

We arrived at the beach and I texted Kira, Trish, Austin, and Alana to tell them that if I don't answer I'm surfing. We quickly got in and started training. Apparently, Cassidy had already texted Kira and Alana and they were gonna be in the contest too. Trish is really lazy and doesn't do anything extreme so she usually just sits by the sidelines and gets a tan.

**Kira's POV**

"Thanks dad" I called as I walked out of the door to my turquoise Ferrari. Man I love that thing. I went home and got changed into my bikini, with light pink jean shorts, and my pink and black surf shirt. Then, since it was nice out, I decided to walk to the beach and meet Ally and Cassidy there.

**Austin's POV**

I texted Trish, Alana, Dez, and Elliot and I was on my way to pick them up because we we're going to meet Ally and Cassidy at the beach to go surfing. I pulled up in front of the mall and I immediately heard Trish complaining. Alana and Trish hopped in and Trish started complaining again. This is gonna be a longgg day.

**This is the first chapter!**

**(1) I don't on Slow Down by Selena Gomez.**

**(2) I don't own Miss Movin' On by Fifth Harmony.**

**Review! Man this takes longer than I thought. I'll update as soon as you ask! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I got 5 views and 1 review in 5 mins and I thought that it took like hours but noooooo. Here's the next chapter. This chapter is for Lisa (Guest). I don't own Austin & Ally or Alana Blanchard.**

Chapter 2

**Destiny's POV**

"Katrina! Pay Attention!" Mrs. Barks yelled. "Sorry" I mumbled. Okay, the truth is, I have been wondering about my sister a lot. I miss her.

_Ring ring. _Yes! Finally i get away from this deathtrap! I walk back home and find my adoption brother sitting on the couch watching TV.

" Hey Kat, there's a surf competition and I'm pretty sure you'll be really happy with who won." I walked over and flopped down on the couch.

Soon enough it came up on the screen that Allyson Dawson had won. " Hold on a sec" I said. I went down to the basement and took out a bunch of photos of my sister and I.

I knew it! Allyson Dawson looks _exactly_ like my sister! That must be the name that she had changed into. I went upstairs and searched her up. It says that she lives in Right here in Miami.

I wonder how we haven't even found each other yet. This is so amazing! "Hey Tyler?" I call. "what" he yells back. I basically jumped on him and told him what I had found out.

" Great! Then the search begins tomorrow!" he said.

**Summer's POV**

_"we are all misfits livin' in a world on fire"_

_"Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, sing it for the people like us the people like us"_**(1)**

"Ally, we gotta go" I heard Kira yell. "Coming" I yelled back. I ran and got into the car. We were going to the surf competition. I am soooo excited. "Where's Austin?" Trish said when we pulled up. "I don't know. He was supposed to meet us here with the guys." I replied. " Oh there he is" Cassidy told us. Sure enough he was pulling up beside us.

"Hey guys!" We all called."hey" They all said in unison..."that was weird..." Trish said. "Whatever let's just go surf!" Alana said pulling us all.

First we needed to get our shirts. I was turquoise , Alana was pink, Cassidy was red, and Kira was dark blue.

We headed into the water. There was a paddle battle between three surfers and I was one of them. Yes! I won the paddle battle!

_Surfer in turquoise, Ally Dawson, is currently in first with a 7.4._

_Surfer in pink, Alana Blanchard, is currently in second with a 7.1._

_Surfer in red, Cassidy Davis, is currently in third with a 6.8._

_Surfer in dark blue, Kira Starr, is currently in fourth with a 6.3._

_Surfer in orange, Brooke Kelsey, is currently in fifth with a 5.4._

_Surfer in black, Melina Birch, is currently in sixth with a 4.8._

_*hoooonnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkk*_

In first place is Ally Dawson, in second is Alana Blanchard, and in third is Cassidy Davis.

**I'm so sorry its short but I have an idea for the next chapter! :)**

**(1) I don't own People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Lisa (Guest) : Thank you soo much :)**

**If any of you have questions just PM me or ask in the reviews!**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

NOT A CHAPTER

I'm explaining who's who in this

Summer/Ally - Laura Marano

Aunica/Alana - Alana Blanchard

Destiny/Katrina - Vanessa Marano

Austin - Ross Lynch

Cassidy - Aubrey Peeples

Kira - Kiersey Clemons

Trish - Raini Rodriguez

Dez - Calum Worthy

Elliot - Cody Christian

Dallas - Noah Centineo

Trent - Trevor Jackson

Riley - Brittany Raymond

Michelle - Victoria Baldesarra

Chloe - Jennie Pappas

James - Trevor Tordjman

West - Lamar Johnson

Eldon - Isaac Lupien

Emily - Alexandra Beaton

Stephanie - Samantha Grecchi

Daniel - Brennan Clost

Kate - Bree Was


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this chapter is a mix of Austin & Ally and The Next Step. In this version Tiffany doesn't exist. In the place of Tiffany is Summer/Ally.**

chapter 3.

**Summer's POV**

" K I'm leaving for dance" I yelled. We are so close to Regionals and we need to rehearse. Daniel has just been pulled out and Emily has just been put back in.

I was on my way to Riley's house with Michelle and Chloe because we always walk to dance together. I went up and rang the doorbell.

Riley came out wearing her regular dance clothes. Her striped shorts, one rolled up like always, and a plain blue tank top. Carrying her dance bag.

"Hey" she said. "Hey let's get going" I replied. " We walked down the streets and made small talk until we got inside.

As usual, we were the only ones there. We have to leave early because Michelle's dance captain. We don't mind though, we get extra practice time cut in.

Soon A-Troupe started piling in. We all did our stretches while everyone congratulated me for winning the contest.

"Okay everyone let's take it from the top" Michele yelled. The music started playing as we all got into position. We started dancing and we had figured out who was doing the solo since James couldn't.

Eldon took Daniel's place, and Emily took Eldon's place.

**Destiny's POV**

"Come on Tyler let's go" I yelled. I am pretty frustrated because Tyler is taking forever to get ready and we need to go find Summer!

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he said while coming down the stairs. I dragged him out of the door and drove to the house the article said she lived at.

I went up and rung the doorbell. Aunica opened the door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" we both screamed in unison and hugged each other." I missed you!" she said. "I missed you too!" I replied.

" Where's Summer?" I said anxiously. "She's at the dance studio, but don't worry she'll be back soon! Come meet my best friends!"

"ok!" "Oh and they know about what happened so you don't have to use your fake name, whatever that is." She whispered.

"Guys!?" she said. "What is going on with you your smiling like a monkey?" I heard someone say.

"I found Destiny!" Aunica said. "Destiny you can come in now."

I walked in and there was a girl laying on her stomach on the floor with dirty blonde hair. She was wearing white jean shorts, and a white tank top with the British flag on it and underneath it says "I 3 British Boys".

There was also another girl sitting in a desk chair, watching a surfing video. She had black hair, and was wearing black skinny jeans and a strapless red top with a cropped leather jacket on top.

"Destiny, this is Cassidy, and this is Kira." she said while pointing to the blonde, and then the other.

"Hey" they said not quite at the same time but pretty close. "Hi" I replied."So where have you been?" Aunica asked. "Actually right here in Miami, I'm suprised we've never found each other." I replied.

I heard a phone buzz. "oh no" Aunica said. "what" Cassidy asked.

"Ally's stuck at the studio. There's a huge snow storm on right now and they can't get out"

"Who's Ally?" I asked. "Ally is Summer. That's her fake name." Kira said. "ohhhhhh that makes much more sense."

"Since when does it snow in Miami?" I asked them. They just all shrugged

Just then my phone buzzed and Tyler had texted me to tell me that he went home and asked if I had any way of getting home because of the storm. I said I didn't but Aunica said I could stay with them for tonight.

Next thing I knew we were trying on clothes, doing make-up and painting each other's nails while just talking about life.

I hope Summer's okay.

**oooohh Summer's stuck at the studio because of a snow storm. Since when does it snow in Miami. Just to set things straight, in this chapter Trish was asleep. I know there was no auslly in this chapter but I promise that there will be in the next chapter. How are you guys liking The Next Step blend? Let me know in the reviews! If you have any suggestions or questions about this story review or PM me!**

**I will update as soon as I get a review! :)**


	5. NEW STORY!

**Ok so some of you may already know but some might not, I've started a new story called "What Could Go Wrong". It's about how life is when Austin & Ally are married, For those of you who are wondering, nothing really is supposed to go wrong in this but we'll see how it goes. I'd also like to apologize for not posting in like FOREVER but I got really sick, and then I had a lot of homework and then every Friday I have a sleepover with one of my best friends because we're neighbors and we watch The Next Step which is a show about dance in Canada if you din't know. And then my dad's sick and hogging the laptop which has all of the chapters on it. So it's been a really hard couple of months but everything's okay now. So, who's excited for Christmas (if you celebrate it)! I am! Review or PM me on what some family traditions you do on Christmas or New Year's are and i might even include them in any of my storys! So be sure to check out "What Could Go Wrong" and keep reviewing and PM ing me. And keep being awesome!**

**xxxx SummerMyLife21 :)**


End file.
